narutopiecefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake ist ein Jo-Nin aus Konohagakure und der Sohn von Sakumo Hatake. Man nennt ihn auch den Kopierninja da er mit seinem Sharingan schon unzählige Jutsus kopiert hat. Außerdem ist der Erfinder von Chidori. Des Weiteren ist Kakashi ein Großer Fan des Flirtparadies und hat schon jeden teil mindestens einmal gelesen. = Allgemein = Kakashi ist eigentlich ein fröhlicher Mann, er ist jedoch während eines Kampfes stets ernst um die Lage nicht zu unterschätzen. Kakashi pflegt eine Rivalität mit Maito Gai, wobei er diese jedoch nicht so wirklich ernst nimmt, da er Gai mehr als eine Art Freund ansieht. Kakashi hat jedoch die Schlechte Angewohnheit immer zu spät zu kommen. Dies liegt jedoch daran, dass er morgens immer mehrere Stunden am Grab seines besten Freundes Obito Uchiha steht und betet. Hinzu kommt noch das Obito selbst immer zu spät kam und Kakashi nun diese Angewohnheit übernimmt, da Obito ein Teil von ihm ist ' (unten mehr) '. Er ist ein Nin-Jutsu spezialist und der stärkste aller Jo-nin aus Konoha. Missionen: D-Rank: 197 C-Rank: 189 B-Rank: 414 A-Rank: 277 S-Rank: 39 = Kindheit = thumb|right|Kakashis Vater auch bekannt als der Legendäre White Fang Als Kakashi noch sehr jung war brachte sich sein Vater selbst um, da dieser sich während einer wichtigen Mission entschied seine Teammitglieder zu retten anstatt die Mission zu beenden. Dadurch wurde von dem ganzen Dorf als Angsthase angesehen. Durch dieses Erlebnis bekam Kakashi den Eindruck, es sei das wichtigste die Regeln der Ninja zu befolgen und die Mission zu beenden anstatt seinen Teammitgliedern zu helfen. Des Weiteren war Kakashi sehr wie Sasuke Uchiha da er auch immer dachte er wäre zu schwach und immer stärker werden wollte. = Ausbildung zum Ninja = [[Bild: Kakashis Team.jpg|thumb|left|'Oben:'Yondaime Links:'Rin '''Mitte:'Obito 'Rechts:'Kakashi]] Kakashi wurde vom späteren Hokage Yondaime ausgebildet zusammen mit Obito Uchiha und Rin. Mit 12 Jahren war er bereits im Rang eines Jo-Nin. = Kakashis Sharingan = thumb|right|Das Linke Auge von Kakashi Obwohl Kakashi nicht vom Uchiha-Clan abstammt ist er in der Lage das Sharingan zu benutzen auch wenn es ihn eine große menge Chakra kostet. Er ist in der Lage das Sharingan zu benutzen, da Kakashis linkes Auge nicht sein eigenes ist sondern das seines Teamkollegen Obito Uchiha. ' (unten mehr dazu) ' In Naruto Shippuden ist es Kakashi sogar gelungen ein Mangekyo Sharingan zu erlernen ohne seinen besten Freund zu töten. Mit diesem Sharingan ist er in der Lage ein Tor zu einer anderen Dimension zu öffnen und seinen Gegner dorthin zu schicken. Dass allerdings verbraucht so viel Chakra, dass Kakashi wenn er es 2mal benutzt sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. thumb|right|Das Mangekyou Sharingan von Kakashi = Tot seines besten Freundes = Am selben Tag an dem Kakashi Jo-Nin wurde bekamen er und der Rest seines Teams den Auftrag eine Brücke des Feindes zu zerstören, da sich Konohagakure und Iwagakure gerade im Krieg befanden. thumb|left|Kakashi mit Chidori in seiner Rechten Hand Während dieser Mission setzte Kakashi zum ersten mal Chidori oder wie er es nennt Raikiri, da er mit Chidori einmal einen Blitz gespalten hat, ein. Im Laufe der Mission teilt sich das Team auf. Der Spätere 4. Hokage geht alleine einem Ziel nach, während Kakashi den Rest des Teams weiter Richtung Brücke führt. Auf den Weg dorthin werden sie von Steinninjas angegriffen und es gelangt diesen Rin gefangen zu nehmen. Während Kakashi sich entschied seine Mission zu beenden und nicht Rin zu retten, war es Obito wichtiger was mit Rin geschah und will diese Retten. Obito macht sich allein auf die Suche nach Rin, nachdem er Kakashi sagte dass sein Vater Sakumo Hatake ein wahrer Held sei, da er seine Verbündeten gerettet hat. Nach einer weile entschließt sich auch Kakashi Rin und Obito zu helfen, da er über Obitos Worte nachgedacht hatte. Es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen Kakashi Obito und den Steinninjas, in dem Kakashis linkes Auge von einem Steinninja, der sich getarnt hatte, verletzt wurde. Obito schaffte es durch diesem Zwischenfall zum ersten Mal sein Sharingan zu erwecken und so, den getarnten Ninja zu töten. Gemeinsam retteten sie danach Rin. Als das Team von einem der Steinninja mit Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi angegriffen wurde (Wodurch Felsen auf einen runter fallen) rettete Obito Kakashi das leben indem er sich unter einen Felsen warf der Kakashi hätte treffen sollen. Obito wusste, dass er streben würde und gab Rin den Auftrag sein linkes Auge in Kakashi zu pflanzen als Geschenk dafür, dass Kakashi Jo-Nin geworden ist. Obito erklärte Kakashi, dass er von nun an ein Teil von ihm sein würde und dass er Kakashi nun ein Leben lang helfen könne. Nachdem Kakashi nun das Sharingan besaß gelang es ihm seine Gegner mit Chidori zu besiegen, doch als die Verstärkung der Steinninjas eintraf, hatte Kakashi nicht mehr genug Chakra übrig um sie zu bekämpfen. Rin gelang es mit Hilfe eines besonderen Kunai, den der spätere 4.Hokage Kakashi geschenkt hatte, diesem ein Zeichen zu geben. Daraufhin erledigte der spätere Yondaime alle Gegner. = Team 7 = [[Bild: Team7.jpg|thumb|right|'Oben:'Kakashi 'Links:'Sasuke 'Mitte:'Sakura 'Rechts:'Naruto]] Später sollte Kakashi weitere Ge-Nin ausbilden, doch er bildete keinen der Kandidaten aus, da diese nicht genug Teamwork besaßen und sich an Kakashis erfundene Regel hielten anstatt ihren Teammitgliedern zu helfen. Dies änderte sich mit Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno und Sasuke Uchiha. Ihnen gelang es Kakshis Prüfung zu bestehen und sie bildeten so Team 7. Zusammen als Team 7 erledigten sie viele Missionen und Kakashi fing an sie zu mögen und ist dann später sogar so weit, dass er sein Leben für die 3 geben würde. = Ausbildung von Sasuke = thumb|left|Kakashi mit Chidori in seiner Rechten Hand Besonders am Herzen liegt Kakashi Sasuke, da dieser genau so ist wie er früher war. Kakashi möchte Sasuke dazu bringen nicht nur nach Kraft zu streben, sondern das dieser anfängt seine Freunde zu beschützen und vor allem die Freundschaft zu akzeptieren. Außerdem bringt Kakashi Sasuke kurz vor der Finalrunde der Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung Chidori bei, da man diese Technik nur in Kombination mit dem Sharingan einsetzten sollte. = Kakashi in Naruto Shippuden = In Naruto Shippuden gelingt es Kakashi eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit zu erlangen. So kann er die Fingerzeichen für ein Jutsu, für das man ca. 30 Fingerzeichen schließen muss, in wenigen Sekunden ausführen. Des Weiteren hat es Kakashi irgendwie geschafft ein Mangekyo Sharingan zu erlernen bei dem man nicht seinen besten Freund töten muss. In Naruto Shippuden konzentriert sich Kakashi jedoch am meisten auf das Training von Naruto. Kakashi möchte Naruto die vollendete Form des Rasengan beibringen. Dies hat jedoch nicht er und auch nicht der Erfinder des Rasengan, der 4. Hokage, geschafft, da man nicht Jahre voller Training braucht um die Narturmanipulation von Chakra zu erlernen sondern es auch noch extrem schwierig ist, wenn nicht sogar für die meisten unmöglich, das normale Rasengan mit dem Naturmanipulation Chakra zu kombinieren. Kakashi denkt sich, um das Problem der Zeit zu bewältigen, eine Trainigsart aus die nur Naruto ausüben kann, da er auf den praktisch unbegrenzten Chakravorrat des Kyuubi zugreifen kann. Bei dieser Trainingsart muss man wissen, dass wenn sich einen Kage Bushin auflöst, er sein gesamtes Wissen an das Original abgibt. Dies macht sich Kakashi zu nutze indem er Naruto anweist er soll 1000 Kage Bushin erschaffen. Wenn nun ein Doppelgänger einen Vorschritt beim Training macht und Naruto diesen dann auflöst, bekommt er dieses Wissen. Auf diese Art schafft es Naruto ein Training, für das man normalerweise mehrere Jahre benötigt, in einem Tag und einer Nacht zu erlernen. = Kakashis Jutsus = Insgesamt beherrscht Kakashi sehr viel unterschiedliche Jutsus. Doch hier die wichtigsten: * Chidori/Raikiri' *'Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu' *'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu' *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' *'Kirigakure no Jutsu' *'Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu' *'Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu' Bei dieser Technik ist Kakashi einen Bund mit Hunden eingegangen. Deshalb ist er in der Lage mehrere Hunde zu beschwören besonders einer der Hunde, Pakkun ist oft eine große Hilfe wenn es darum geht Gegner aufzuspüren oder jemanden zu folgen. *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' *'Mizu Bushin no Jutsu' *'Daibakufu no Jutsu' *'Rasengan' *'Front Lotus' *'Mangekyou Sharingan' = Besiegte Gegner = *'Zabuza Momochi' *'Haku''' = Quellen = *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto Manga Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe Kategorie:Veränderung von Team 7